Mie Instan
by SleepingMonsta
Summary: Sakura adalah penggila mie instan. Namun apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika Sasuke melarangnya mati-matian untuk tidak menyentuh makanan favoritnya tersebut?


"Sasuke-kun, aku ingin makan mie instan. Boleh ya?" helaian merah muda tiba-tiba menubruknya ketika ia baru saja membuka pintu apartemen.

"Tidak, Sakura. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang 'kan?" Sasuke menatap emerald wanitanya geram. Andai Sakura tahu ia paling tidak bisa melihat Sakura merengek.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke memaksanya untuk tidak menyentuh makanan favoritnya itu? Egois sekali. Ah, pokoknya dia harus makan mie instan malam ini juga, tidak peduli Sasuke akan marah dan mengurungnya di dalam kamar seharian.

.

Sasuke membuka kenop pintu dan terlihatlah sosok merah muda yang sedang terlelap. Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura dan memperhatikan wajahnya sejenak.

'Cantik sekali', batinnya. Gemas, ia kecup dahi wanita yang sangat ia cintai itu. Yang mendapat kecupan hanya melenguh pelan di balik mimpinya.

Sasuke pun berbalik menuju sisi ranjang yang satunya lagi. Ia pelan-pelan merangkak naik, berharap tidak membangunkan Sakura. Ditariknya selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan merapatkannya pada Sakura. Ia melihat punggung Sakura dalam remang-remang cahaya. Betapa ingin ia merengkuh wanitanya sekarang. Ia mati-matian menahan gejolaknya selama dua bulan terakhir ini. Ditutupnya onyx kebanggaan keluarganya itu untuk menepis pikiran yang bukan-bukan. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin menyakiti Sakura.

.

Emerald Sakura tiba-tiba membeliak. Ah, apakah Sasuke-kun sudah tidur? Ia membalikkan badannya untuk memastikan.

'Sudah tidur ya?' gumamnya senang. Ia langsung lompat dari ranjang mereka dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Akhirnya aku bisa makan mie instan. Fufufu", katanya puas. Ia merasa sudah memenangkan piala tanpa pernah ada pertandingan sebelumnya.

Dibukanya lemari makan, emeraldnya menjelajahi tiap sudut tempat yang kemungkinan menjadi tempat mie instan disembunyikan. Tentu saja Sasuke yang menjadi tersangkanya dalam hal ini. Ia sengaja merahasiakan tempat penyimpanan mie instan agar Sakura tidak diam-diam merebus mie kesukannya itu.

"Mencari ini?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Sakura. Ia hampir berteriak sebelum ia tahu pemilik suara itu adalah suaminya sendiri.

"Hehehe, Sasuke. Bukannya tadi kau-"

"Sudah tidur? Itu yang ingin kau katakan?" cengiran Sakura terganti oleh wajah masam seketika.

"Kau mau ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengayun-ayunkan sebungkus mie instan rasa kari ke udara. Sakura susah payah menelan ludahnya.

"Sasuke, aku mohon. Aku ingin sekali makan itu", kata Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah mie instan yang dipegang Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Helaian merah muda itu ikut bergoyang ketika Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Sasuke tersenyum puas. Sebentar lagi apa yang ia rencanakan akan menjadi kenyataan.

"Kau boleh makan ini, tapi dengan satu syarat", kata Sasuke. Emerald Sakura berbinar.

"Apapun akan kulakukan, Sasuke-kun. Apapun" Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke hendak meraih mie instan tersebut. Namun sebelum Sakura berhasil mendapatkannya, kedua lengannya sudah dikunci oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Sakura intens. Wanitanya sudah berumur 25 tahun, namun wajahnya tidak mengatakan demikian. Ia masih terlihat seperti gadis-gadis SMA, imut sekali. Dan bibirnya…

"Aku tidak kuat lagi!" Sasuke mencampakkan asal mie instan tersebut. Ia lantas menggendong Sakura seperti pada saat malam pengantin mereka. Sakura terlonjak kaget.

"Sasuke-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura memeluk leher Sasuke, ia tidak ingin ada memar sebelum merasakan mie instan.

"Aku menginginkanmu, bodoh" pernyataan Sasuke membuat wajah Sakura merah padam. Bisa-bisanya dia mengatakan itu saat Sakura tengah mengandung?

"Ta...tapi Sasu.."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Sakura".

Sakura tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Ia tahu jika suaminya ini sudah mengatakan hal itu, merengek pun tak ada gunanya.

Sasuke meletakkan Sakura di atas ranjang mereka. Sebutir keringat membasahi kening Sasuke. Ia benar-benar menginginkan Sakura sekarang.

"Sakura…" panggilnya pelan.

"Aku tidak akan menyakiti kalian", kata Sasuke sambil mengelus perut Sakura. Yang dielus hanya menggelinjang kegelian. Melihat hal itu, Sasuke langsung saja menyatukan bibir mereka.

"Mhh, Sasu.."

.

"Mau aku buatkan mie instan?" Tanya Sasuke saat Sakura membuka matanya. Semalam benar-benar melelahkan. Sasuke tidak memberinya waktu sedetikpun untuk beristirahat. Dasar Uchiha!

"Tidak, aku jadi tidak bernafsu lagi", kata Sakura. Namun sepertinya ia salah memilih kata-kata. Sasuke menyeringai. Itu membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri.

"Kau yakin tidak bernafsu lagi, hn?" Tanya Sasuke yang kini sudah berada di atasnya. Mereka tidak mengenakan apapun sejak semalam, terlalu lelah untuk sekedar memasangkan baju.

"Tu…tunggu, Sasuke-kun. Kyaa!"


End file.
